


The First of Many

by remlapthide



Category: The Day Today (1994-)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remlapthide/pseuds/remlapthide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan questions Chris after that kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my friend Chloe, we are almost slightly obsessed with Chris/Alan and want to set sail to the ship.  
> she would also like to say that she wrote this as a joke but I think its very good!

Alan hurried through his report, hoping that he wouldn’t stumble over his words or just not say anything at all, and he found it rather impressive on his own part that he didn’t. He barely allowed himself to think as his thoughts were already muddled; he adopted his typical reporter tone and read the words off the screen without actually taking in what he was saying. Alan was relieved when he finished the report, but this also meant he was left to his rather confused state of mind as he waited impatiently for the programme to end. He was just glad the camera wasn’t currently on him, as his confusion showed on his reddening face and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Alan tried to convince himself that it meant nothing, and he knew it probably didn’t, but there was still that nagging idea in his mind that it was something more. Chris was just trying to make him uncomfortable, as he had a habit of doing that, especially on live television. And it had worked, unfortunately for Alan. He had managed to get used to some of Chris’s other antics, but this had caught him way off guard. 

At first Alan thought that Chris was just being nice for once when he decided to compliment him on his soccer report (he was too taken aback at the time to notice he was taking the piss). He was even more surprised when Chris laid a hand on his shoulder, as any gesture of intimacy seemed alien to him. But what really knocked Alan off balance was when Chris leant down and planted a kiss right on his mouth. It only lasted for a split second, but it was enough to leave Alan in a dumbfounded state without any idea of how to react. His natural response was to just go with it, which was part of the reason he sulked in embarrassment afterwards, but when realisation kicked in he pulled away as fast as he could with a disgusted expression on his face. He tried his best to ignore the shiver that passed through him as Chris’s fingers lingered on his shoulder and traced just below the nape of his neck before he took his hand away. He didn’t show any response to this feeling, so he was glad about that. However, when he gave a fleeting glance in Chris’s direction, he could see that familiar smirk, a knowing smirk, and he knew that he had felt him kiss him back.   
Alan shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and released the breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding when the cameras stopped rolling and the studio lights dimmed. He slouched back in his chair, feeling his face burning and thankful that it was now more difficult to see. He was aware of a few chuckles as his colleagues and crew members passed his desk, but he refused to acknowledge them. He attempted to discreetly look in Chris’s direction, and watched as he stuffed the newspapers into the compartment in the desk and took a few pens, completely focused on each pen before he pocketed them. Alan then felt tempted to organise the papers on his desk, and he did so, but not really paying attention to what he was doing. As he shuffled the papers around he had an inner argument, debating whether or not to confront Chris about…the incident. He usually just let these things slide, but he decided that if it was bugging this much then it wasn’t fair, especially as Chris does these things to him unprovoked. He made the final decision – he would confront him about it. 

Alan waited for all the other people hanging around the studio to leave, tugging nervously at his shirt collar as it suddenly felt much tighter around his neck. He double checked if they had all cleared out, and satisfied with what he found, he sauntered up to Chris’s desk, trying to keep his cool although it was pretty much non-existent now. He clenched his jaw as he watched Chris put one last pen in his pocket, still seemingly oblivious to Alan leaning against his desk. Chris then stood, straightened his suit jacket, and eventually turned to face him. ‘’Yes, Alan?’’ He was still using his loud and brash anchor-man voice and it made Alan jump a little on such a close range. He began to wonder if this was a good idea after all. ‘’Chris. Yes. Well, I was just, erm –‘’ ‘’Spit it out, Alan, I’m not here all bloody night.’’ ‘’Right. Well…you know what; I’m just going to say it. What the hell was that before?’’ Alan exclaimed, pointing behind him to the Sports desk. ‘’What was what before?’’ Chris’s voice was calm, displaying no suggestion of him knowing or not knowing what he was talking about or being affected by the subject. ‘’You know what I mean.’’ Alan felt his face going red again after it finally went back to its normal shade. ‘’That kiss.’’ Chris paused, then chuckled with a smug look on his face. ‘’What did you think it was, Alan?’’ By this time, Chris had come round from behind the desk and was now leaning against it next to Alan, and the distance between them appeared to be getting less and less every time he looked at him. ‘’I don’t know!’’ He gestured wildly with his hands to emphasise how flustered he was. He let out an exasperated sigh. ‘’And I’m getting sick of you constantly trying to make look like a fool on live telly!’’ He jabbed a finger at Chris in an attempt to make himself seem angrier, and got even more annoyed when he saw that smirk. ‘’It’s not funny, Chris. You wouldn’t like it if someone kept trying to make you uncomfortable on camera so you would mess up, so don’t do it to me’’. Alan breathed out slowly, trying to both calm himself and cool down his already flushed face. Chris’s expression was just stoic. Alan didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad sign, but he decided to carry on any way, in a calmer tone. ‘’Your name should have been Richard, so then you could shorten it to Dick. That would suit you’’. Chris’s expression didn’t waver for another moment or two, and then he smirked again. ‘’That could be taken two ways, Alan.’’ ‘’Wha-?’’ He gawked dumbly at Chris, but then what he meant clicked in his mind and he scoffed. ‘’That’s not what I meant-‘’Alan was then cut off without any warning and barely any idea of what was happening until he felt lips being pressed quite roughly to his own. Stunned, Alan flailed about like an idiot, not knowing where to put his hands and squirming at where Chris put his hands. He felt himself being pulled into a tighter grip, and he placed his hand on Chris’s chest to try and distance their bodies, but then Alan felt fingers running through his hair and down his neck and he grabbed tight hold of Chris’s suit jacket and he kissed him back. 

Alan could barely breathe but he didn’t want to stop, much to the contrary of what he felt before. They did stop though, the both of them still holding the fabric of each other’s clothing in their grasp as they caught their breath. Alan simply stared at Chris, his mouth hanging open in surprise at the fact that he had even kissed him in the first place, and even more surprised at how great it felt. Chris ran a hand through his hair to put a few loose curls back in place after Alan’s fingers had got tangled in them. He took a step back and fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeve, fixing Alan with dark brown eyes. ‘’Be thankful I didn’t do that to you on live television.’’ Alan laughed, still sounding out of breath. He gripped the desk as he didn’t trust himself to stand up steadily after that. Chris reached over to get his stuff, then patted Alan on the back, his hand lingering. He said goodnight, to which Alan could only respond to with a nod. Before he knew it, he was left alone in the darkened news studio, dazed from everything that just happened, and hoping that it could maybe happen again sometime.


End file.
